


Commission - Cooler/Xue

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a cute scene between Cooler and @tinyicejin's OC.





	Commission - Cooler/Xue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShyestIcicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyestIcicle/gifts).



> Just a commission for @tinyicejin, with their OC Xue and Cooler. I never wrote Xue before, so I hope this is okay! Thank you for commissioning me!

Xue tried his best not to blush, and look cool in front of his mentor. Cooler was awesome… They’d just been training – Xue had transformed into his second form during. He liked his second form. It was stronger, and taller. Xue loved the way he looked in that form – and his moves were amazing. What did Cooler think of it? Xue couldn’t help but wonder… He had to like it; Xue was convinced. His second form was so impressive, after all. But… Cooler was more impressive… Xue didn’t even realise he was staring at him.

He watched with a small burn upon his cheeks as Cooler panted, wiping the moisture off his skin with a towel. They’d been training hard… Cooler was impossible to beat, and difficult to keep up with… but Xue had been impressed with himself that he’d held his own. He watched Cooler drink from his bottle of water, and then hold it out to Xue.  
“Here.” He grunted. 

Xue’s heart started pounding. Wait. Was he… was he offering Xue… his bottle…? But – wasn’t that like a kiss? Cooler’s lips had been there…  
“Um!” Xue squealed. “Th-Thanks.” He didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t say no! It would be rude! He didn’t want to imply that Cooler’s lips were dirty or something. Actually – he definitely didn’t want to imply that! He didn’t want Cooler to think that Xue didn’t like his lips, because he did – he really liked them! He liked everything about Cooler. Cooler was awesome, every part of him! His lips, and face, and power and voice, and – everything else! So… yeah. Xue should just accept it. Yeah. Yeah. It was fine. No big deal. It wasn’t really kissing. It was just a bottle. Xue wouldn’t normally like to do it with anybody else, but… Cooler… Cooler was different. Cooler’s bottle was the only one worthy of Xue! So – it would just be flattering to Cooler if he drank from it, right? Xue wouldn’t drink from just anybody’s bottle. Cooler was lucky, really. Well… no. No, Cooler wasn’t lucky, because he was too awesome for luck – he earned everything he got, that wasn’t luck. He was just really great and amazing and – … staring. Cooler was staring. Fuck! A sharp jolt of panic shot through Xue’s heart as he realised he’d probably taken too long to respond. Frantically, he snatched the bottle from Cooler’s hand, and shoved it into his mouth so hard he almost broke his teeth. His eyes started to water as the sharp pain from his fast, nerve-fuelled movements struck his mouth. _Ow_...

Cooler watched Xue, with a small smirk upon his lips. Cute… Xue probably thought he was playing it cool, but it was painfully obvious that he had a crush on his mentor. Cooler knew the signs – signs that Xue wasn’t as good at hiding as he thought… and Cooler was used to it. He was good looking, and someone with his social status and power was bound to attract younger, smaller beings. He just wondered how far Xue would let his feelings take them… He watched the younger icejin as he spoke, charmed by the way Xue was trying to stifle his nerves. Where had all that cockiness and confidence gone? Around anyone else, Xue was so calm – even arrogant at times. But with Cooler… he had moments when he was just a bundle of nerves. Cooler found it adorable.  
“You like your jewellery, don’t you?” Cooler commented, moving his eyes across the numerous pieces of decoration that coated Xue’s frame. Cooler had to admit, he had good taste. He looked pretty wearing those things. “A lot of my soldiers take them off for training.”  
“Uh – y-yeah, I don’t like taking them off.” Xue answered. “I look nice with them – I mean…” Xue swallowed, his heart racing. Should he have said that? He _did_ look nice, but… Cooler didn’t wear jewellery. Did it sound like he was implying Cooler didn’t look nice? “But – not everyone needs it!” Xue protested, trying to take back any offense he might have caused. Oh… wait… “Not that I need it! I’m not ugly or anything!” Xue insisted. “I don’t even need this, I just like it!”

Xue’s cheeks were growing darker by the second. What the hell was he saying? He needed to chill out. Dammit! This was all because of the water bottle. Xue totally hadn’t expected that! Cooler had thrown him off-guard! Not many people could do that! … Cooler was awesome…

A soft chuckle escaped Cooler’s lips, and Xue looked at him, his face burning in embarrassment. Was Cooler laughing at him…?  
“It looks nice.” Cooler commented. “But…” He leaned forward, and grazed his finger across Xue’s cheek… which caused Xue to freeze. “You’re right. You don’t need it.” Cooler purred. “You’re pretty enough as it is.”  
“U-Um…” Xue squealed. His eyes were wide, his heart racing. What was going on…? Was Cooler… hitting on him? No way! This couldn’t be happening! What should he do…? How was he supposed to respond?  
“I’m gonna take a shower.” Cooler uttered. “You want to join me?”  
“I… I…” Xue stammered, his lips moving quicker than his brain. He couldn’t think of anything to say! All he was doing was making noise! “Um… uh… I… um…” He started to breathe frantically, desperately thinking of something cool to say. What was happening? Why did he feel like this? Aaaa, he was being a total douche! Say something! _**Now**_! “M-Maybe.” Xue answered. What? _Maybe_? What was that all about? Xue figured it was an attempt to play hard to get, because he secretly _really_ wanted to be chased by Cooler. But also… he didn’t really want to wait. “I mean yeah!” Xue cried. “Maybe yeah!”  
“Alright.” Cooler smirked. “Well come on then, pretty. You can wash my back.”  
“U-Ummm…” Bright purple, Xue whimpered trough his trembling lips, clutching the bottle tightly in his shaking hands. He tried desperately to calm down, as he followed Cooler towards the shower room.


End file.
